Labor Thanksgiving Day
by Revy679
Summary: Another Holiday themed smexy romp for my friend's Hot and Heavy series.


**I own nothing except for the dirty thoughts in my head. Haha! This is another dirty romp. You have been warned. Hehe!**

 **Dinner with Serena's Parents (Labor Thanksgiving Day)!**

* * *

Never did she think this would be happening. How exactly did this happen? The answer is so simple, such a simple event that led to this completely crazy evening…with her parents…and Darien. Her brother was missing all the "fun". Not only was he away at college, but he was spending this Labor Thanksgiving Day with his girlfriend. Serena was kind of relieved that he wasn't present tonight, though. It was stressful enough with her dad in the house.

Darien was never considered terribly social. Although, he wasn't considered terribly rude either. However, she was convinced that his charms and resemblance to an Adonis didn't hurt in aiding people to forget about his rather stoic attitude. Also, it didn't hurt that when he noticed a person in need, he would come to their rescue, even before he became a doctor. He was just always that way; like a modern day superhero. Or maybe she just saw him as a hero. After-all, he always seemed to be saving her, usually from meeting the concrete.

Concrete. That was actually part of the equation in the event that led to her current situation. Serena had promised to assist her mother in the preparation of the holiday feast this year. Her mother was determined to teach her something in the ways of cooking. She was convinced that was one of the best ways to keep a man happy. Serena always had to roll her eyes at that old world way of thinking. She did wish to not be such a complete disaster in the kitchen, though. So she had agreed.

Her and her mother were walking home from the grocery store when a piece of loose concrete found its way beneath her mother's foot…causing her to completely lose her balance, along with all of the contents of the bag she had been holding. Boxes of different shape and size, a bag of rice, a loaf of bread and fruit scattered all over the sidewalk. Initially, Serena felt like she had an out of body experience. Seeing someone else trip was weird to say the least, considering she was usually the one falling to the ground. Snapping out of her déjà vu-like state, she ran to her mother's aid. Her mother claimed she was fine and insisted that Serena hurry to collect the items that now littered the sidewalk. As she attempted to stand, Darien had appeared out of thin air, like a knight in shining armor helping her mother onto her feet. When he was satisfied that she was okay, he immediately started helping Serena gather the dispersed groceries.

Seeing him there was surreal. She didn't know how to act. She didn't dare trust herself to speak! She just watched, oddly fascinated by how deftly he retrieved the items, as if it were an everyday occurrence to clean up sidewalks with strewn items all over the place. Placing all the groceries back in the bag, he then all but demanded to carry the bag and escort them to their house, like he was some gentleman caller in a Jane Austen novel.

Her mother was absolutely taken by the handsome, polite and helpful doctor. Her mother knew that Darien and Serena knew each other, but didn't know of their arrangement…no one did. That lack of knowledge, coupled with the fact that Darien had mentioned he would be alone on the holiday, prompted her mother to insist on inviting him to their holiday dinner. She felt it was a perfect way to thank him for his kindness.

Serena, however, didn't miss the looks her mother threw at her during their walk home. The dinner was obviously a way to get her daughter and the handsome doctor together. To Ikuko, he was a gorgeous doctor who had just 'saved' her and also could aid her daughter in giving her beautiful grandbabies. Her mother was always trying to play matchmaker. The whole walk back to their house, her mother fawned over Darien as if he were already her son-in-law. Serena could certainly understand her mother's feelings, but it was all too weird. They were supposed to be a secret. Having dinner with her parents wasn't part of the deal. She just knew Darien wouldn't accept.

To her shock, not only did Darien accept the invite, but he appeared to be enjoying the motherly admiration that was showered upon him.

So here she was, helping her mother cook, while she nervously awaited the man, who she had secretly been fucking, to show up at her house to spend the holiday together. There was a small part of her that revelled in the fantasy that they were actually together; a couple just spending it with her family. It was the part of her brain that took off on tangents without her consent. She quickly pulled herself back to reality. She had to pull it together. That wasn't how their arrangement worked.

She had called him to ask him why in the world he had accepted? Of course he laughed and said it was the polite thing to do, and then proceeded to tell her that it would be fun. Fun…the way he had said "fun" had unnerved her. She knew that tone…but she didn't know exactly what he was up too. Surely he wasn't going to do anything in her house, with her parents in such close proximity…right? She had to pull back on those thoughts as well…those thoughts unnerved her just as much as they aroused her.

The doorbell brought her out of her little trip down insanity lane. That doorbell might as well have been a starter pistol…alerting her to the beginning of the game. Now she had to be on her best behavior. Between her dad being suspicious of any and all boys, her mom trying to push them together and her acting like they are just friends…it would prove to be a stressful night. She had already taken a tequila shot from her brother's secret stash in the back of his closet. Normally she wouldn't dare, but she needed something to steady her nerves.

She was planning to open the door to possibly have a moment with Darien on the porch to make a game plan. But she should have known - her dad beat her to the door. She cringed when she heard Kenji greet Darien in a gruff voice, painfully illustrating the fact that he is the alpha male in this arena. Darien's voice was pleasant and smooth as he greeted her father in the most respectful voice she thought she had ever heard from him. She honestly couldn't tell if he was acting or being sincere?

She watched from the kitchen doorway as her father was playing the part of protective father quite convincingly. Darien, however, seemed unaffected. Her mother joined them and was once again gushing over Darien. She was reliving his chivalry and profusely thanking him again for "saving" her the other day. Serena watched as he was laughing and conversing with her mother so naturally and calmly. Serena wished she had that ability. It was one of the traits she truly admired about Darien.

It was in that moment that his eyes caught hers over her mother's head. She had no idea what the look in his eyes could be described as, but it didn't escape her attention that it sent a shiver up her spine. She had to turn away, ducking back into the safety of the kitchen as she felt the blush creep onto her cheeks.

The trio made their way from the front door, Serena's mother hooking her arm through Darien's as she led him into the living room. The action was not lost on Serena's father. He was looking at Darien like he was a fungus. Ikuko was far too smitten with the tall, dark haired doctor.

When Serena had finally calmed herself enough to emerge from the kitchen, Darien's eyes immediately locked onto her. She could feel his gaze undressing her and even such a subtle action made her tremble. It suddenly hit her. She now realized what he meant by "fun." Of course, how silly of her to entertain the idea that this was about anything other than sex. This was a new place to have one of their "meetings". This really was a game to him. She felt annoyed, yet aroused. It never ceased to amaze her how she become so turned on even when he was pissing her off. Although, their relationship had started on animosity, so, it did make sense.

She took a seat in the chair across from the couch where Darien and her mother were sitting. Kenji was sitting in the matching chair next to her. Suddenly her mother hopped up in panic, running to check her main course in the oven. The silence was deafening between the three. Her father was a man of few words to begin with and as for her words…they were lost to the fear of saying the wrong thing. Naturally, Darien appeared as if nothing was amiss; another quality she admired in him. He always looked so collected, no matter the situation.

Even sitting with her father next to her, just seeing Darien sitting on her couch, in her house...looking so good that it should be illegal! Well, it should be illegal when your parents are present anyway. She quickly crossed her legs in an attempt to get control of the rising hormones that were threatening to take her over. She was fighting off a mental image of straddling his lap when the doorbell rang. As if the spell had been broken, she jumped from her chair and all but ran to the sanctuary of the front door. She didn't even care that she was leaving Darien alone with her father…she knew Darien could handle it…he could handle anything.

Upon opening the front door, she was greeted by the sight of her kind, elderly next door neighbor Gladys. She was a woman barely reaching five feet in height, with a small frame, short, curly silver hair and sparkling green eyes.

"Oh hello, Gladys!" Serena's mother had walked up behind her to greet their other guest for the holiday.

Serena's mother (being the consummate host) had already ushered Gladys inside and was bringing her into the living room. Serena was still standing there at the open door, attempting to get her mind back online. Now, in addition to her parents, there is the lovely Gladys in attendance. Serena knew this just presented another obstacle, or challenge, to her lover.

She put it out of her mind and decided to go back to the kitchen. If she sat there looking at Darien any longer, she would be too tempted to take action. Her hormones were running wild today and she really was afraid that she might lose control. How Darien could do this to her was as frustrating as it was exciting.

She found that mashing the potatoes not only helped take her mind off of things for a moment, but also aided in expending some frustration as well. The dinner was finally ready and she was ready to get this evening over with before she tackled Darien in front of her parents and now Gladys.

Serena helped her mother put the rice, steamed buns, mashed potatoes and all of the delights of the holiday onto the table. Serena had been smelling these foods all day and now, she was overtaken with a different hunger. She almost forgotten about the handsome man sitting next to her…almost.

Her mother had outdone herself, as usual. She had helped, mainly peeling potatoes, filling pots with water and doing the tasks that really didn't take too much cooking knowledge. Her mother had tried, once again, to teach her daughter the ways of cooking, but Ikuko decided to let her help with the easier items on the to-do list. Her mother had said she was actually getting better at peeling and even chopping. Ikuko said this was a work in progress…a very slow work, but progress was progress. Serena was just grateful that this year didn't end up with bandages on her hands or a screaming match between her and her mother. So, between that and the wonderful food, the blond was happy.

Serena was lost in her ginger lemon mousse when she felt Darien's hand on her thigh. Her eyes grew large as she seemed to halt in mid swallow and nearly choked as she felt the trajectory of his hand. It slowly, but surely, moved toward her center. What the hell was he doing? Ok, so she knew exactly what the hell he was doing, she just couldn't believe he was doing it here and now with her parents and Gladys across the table.

She swallowed and cleared her throat as she shot him a glare that said 'stop this now!' The look he gave her in return told her that he had no intention of stopping. The intensity of his stare made her wet, a fact he quickly discovered as his fingers found their way under her skirt and brushed the damp cloth of her panties. When he had made contact, she allowed a moan to escape her throat that she hastily turned into a fake cough.

Thank Kami her father was too engrossed in conversation with Gladys to notice. Her mother, however, was concerned. "Serena, are you alright?"

Finding a tone and level of voice that was acceptable to respond took longer than she thought possible. Darien's fingers were now vigorously rubbing her jewel, the friction of her underwear creating a heavenly feeling, despite the fact that she was in hell. She lowered her head and cleared her throat as she croaked out…"yes, momma…I'm o…kay." She cleared her throat again as his questing fingers found their way under the fabric of her panties…now rubbing her clit skin to skin. Thankfully her mother had started to clear plates. She clutched the edge of the table and she had to halt a scream.

She saw Darien, looking as if everything was normal. She hated that he could do that! She had to stop this and stop it now! She found her strength and grabbed his hand under the table while giving him a stern look. He smirked as he pulled his hand away. He then pulled the fingers to his mouth and licked them like he had just spilled gravy on his fingers. The erotic gesture combined with the wicked smirk only served to make her even hotter. The look on his face only told her that was round one.

She released a sigh of relief that at least she could focus now. She straightened her posture and fixed her skirt as she rose from her chair to help her mother clear the plates. She had never been so happy to clear plates in her life. She needed to get her hormones in check.

Everyone had moved back into the living room with their coffee and tea. Her time in the kitchen was too short-lived. She needed to take a bit of a longer break. She excused herself to the restroom. She knew that was the only excuse her mother would accept. She could feel his eyes following her as she retreated to the cool, dark comfort of the upstairs hallway. Instead of walking to the bathroom, she detoured to her bedroom.

She just needed a minute to cool down and collect her sane thoughts.

She was finally calming down when she felt two strong hands encircle her hips and warm lips find her neck.

"You are driving me crazy, Serena," Darien almost growled.

She could hear the raw hunger in his voice and it made her shiver. She could feel his need poking her rear and it made her forget the fact that they were in her childhood bedroom with her parents and elderly neighbor downstairs.

She had wanted to ask him how he could be so reckless with his little stunt downstairs? But his fingers were once again finding their way back to her heat. Besides, her tongue was currently occupied with his tongue at the moment.

She wanted to get revenge but the ministrations he was performing on her lower lips with just his fingers made her forget all about revenge.

"Serena…Kami I need you. I miss your smell…I miss your taste…I don't care where we are…I have to taste you now."

His words broke her. She was shaking, her body visibly pining for him. His fingers were driving her mad. Her body was like jelly, completely malleable to his will. He led her to her bed and she fell onto it as his head came between her legs. He was sliding her underwear over her hips and down her legs, spreading her wide. She knew she was glistening with desire. He touched her with one finger as he moaned at how wet she was for him. Just as soon as his finger left her, his tongue was licking, biting, sucking and eating her with such gusto she thought she would pass out from his attentions.

Her mind was briefly able to register that she was on her childhood bed with Darien eating her out. It was taboo and so erotic. He was lightly moaning like he was eating his favorite treat. The fact that he loved her flavor just made her hotter. He was so good at this. How the hell was he so good at this? She was close and she felt like she was about to scream her head off. Then, just as quickly, he ceased movement. Now she really thought she was about to die.

She felt her hands being grasped in his and her body being raised.

"I need you. Do you want me, Serena?"

She couldn't speak, she could only nod her head haphazardly.

He placed her against the wall and grabbed her hips to present her gorgeous ass.

She knew what he was doing and she knew what they both wanted…needed.

Hearing him undo his belt and pants had her biting her lip. She wanted to yell at him to hurry up. She needed release; needed to feel him inside her.

Finally, she could feel the hot, stiff, round head sliding along her ass.

"Dammit, Darien! Fuck me, you Jerk!" She yell-whispered.

She had barely finished her demand when her breath was stolen as he slammed into her hard and fast. He set a breakneck pace and she was loving every second of it.

His rough movements and grunts were just taking her closer to the edge.

They had to hurry or one of her parents would come looking for them. The thought just seemed to make this naughty tryst even hotter. They could be caught at any moment.

She was about to fall over the edge. Darien was so close as well. Then they heard it… her dad calling her name. She was surprised that it didn't make her stop cold. Instead she decided she wasn't going to walk away from this encounter without getting hers.

As if reading her mind, Darien doubled his efforts and reached for her nerve bundle while still slamming into her.

"Darien…" She said louder than she meant to.

With his other hand, he placed it over her mouth.

"Shhh! As much as I want to hear you scream my name, I don't need your dad murdering me."

She bit his finger, but he didn't remove his hand. His only answer was a wicked chuckle and an extra hard thrust. A yell was caught in her throat as the whole situation finally pushed her over the edge. Her walls caving around him pushed him off that cliff as well.

He smacked her ass, turning her head to kiss her deep and passionately while removing himself from her. He laughed as she pouted at the loss of his warmth.

He dropped her skirt and adjusted his pants just as her bedroom door opened to reveal her father. Fortunately, they were no longer in a compromising position…outside of the fact that they were in her bedroom.

"What is going on here?" Her father voiced almost angrily. Now that her dad was in her room, it was like having a bucket of ice water thrown onto her. She hastily came out of her former haze.

"Daddy, Darien just wanted to see my bedroom. He didn't believe me when I said I had so much pink in here," she laughed and hoped it didn't sound too forced.

The look on her father's face was skeptical, but he seemed to accept the answer. She was internally thanking Kami that this day wasn't going to end in bloodshed.

"Well come downstairs. Your mother is asking for both of you," he said as he walked back out of her bedroom door, leaving the door wide open.

Serena let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding. She turned to Darien and slapped his shoulder.

"Darien, what the hell?" She whispered.

He just smirked that infuriating and sexy smile that both drove her crazy and gave her sweet dreams. "Oh, bunny, you know you loved it."

She wanted to refute it, but she knew she had in fact loved it. It was certainly a new degree to 'getting caught'…it took the intensity to a whole other level.

Her silence was acceptance of his statement, so she decided to change the subject.

"Give me back my panties," she voiced in hushed tones.

He just smiled as he leaned over and bit her ear. "You have plenty of panties. We are at your house, after-all. Besides, this is my souvenir from the best Labor Thanksgiving Day!"

* * *

 **Another holiday scene for the amazing NinjetteTwitch and her Hot and Heavy series. Check her out she's awesome!**

 **HAPPY TURKEY DAY!**


End file.
